


Come With Me?

by lauz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, College Student Stiles, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, New York, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is moving to New York to go to college and he (not so smoothly) suggests that Derek comes with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me?

“Come with me.” Stiles blurts out, cheeks pinking.

It’s a Wednesday night and he doesn’t mean to say it, honestly. It just sort of happens. But he has been thinking about it over the past few weeks so it kind of makes sense, they’re on his bed wrapped up in each other’s arms sweaty and pliant. Derek’s head’s resting on top of Stiles’, thumb stroking Stiles exposed hip.

Stiles thinks he should have worked up to it, wormed it into conversation gentler. 

“Go with you… to New York?” Derek says slowly, his thumb’s stopped moving. “Stiles that’s like three thou-”

“I know the distance, Derek. But fuck it. Let’s get a small shitty snug apartment in the middle of the city and go and have cute picnics in Times Square and I’ll go to school and work and you can do whatever. And at Christmas we’ll sit wrapped up with each other and you’ll have hot chocolate and a really nice fancy ass werewolf book and I’ll be lying across your knee with a fucking torn Batman comic I’ve read a million times before. Just us. You and me. In New York.” He whispers all in one breath but he can’t meet Derek’s eyes.

Derek can’t help the upward twitch in his lip, he can imagine them bickering about the Christmas tree how it doesn’t look right. But Stiles just explaining it’s a “hot mess” and it’s perfect and it’s completely _them_.

Derek can easily imagine uprooting his life in here and moving back to New York with Stiles, waking up to his impossibly caramel eyes (which are an even deeper gold in the morning) and husky voice in the morning, laced with sleep.

“You want me to leave Beacon Hills? For New York? Again?” Derek repeats slowly.

“It’s stupid and selfish, I know and I’m sorry… I’ll just fl-”

“No. Stiles. It’s okay. Yeah.” Derek’s eyebrows furrow as he talks over Stiles’ tangent, “I’d love to come with you.”

“-Y out to you, you know whenever at Christmas and Easter and Halloween and stuff. Yeah.” Stiles continues over the top of Derek, it takes a few moments for Stiles to understand what he just said, “Wait, what did you just say?”

“I’ll come with you. I love you and I want to be with you.” Derek confirms.

Stiles looks up with the biggest shit eating grin on his face and Derek presses a firm kiss to his lips.

“Did you just say you loved me?” Stiles fake gasps against his mouth pulling him closer. “Shock horror! Alert the news channels, Derek Hale has _feelings!_ “ 

“Shut up you little shit.” He laughs back, pulling him in for another, deeper kiss.


End file.
